Call For Fire Support Comms (Training)
'7CMBG Calling For Fire Support' Being able to properly call for fire support from artillery and mortars is mandatory for all company, platoon, and section leaders. There are several ways a typical radio call for support might go, depending on who you talk to, but for our purposes the following examples should work well. In R/L the support requester would communicate either with the FO (Forward Observer) who would communicate directly with the guns or directly with the guns. For our purposes we will forgo the FO to simplify the procedure. 'Calling for General Support' C/S G1-2 is the FOO party C/S I1-1 is the infantry platoon calling for fire. "G1-2 this is I1-1, fire mission, over" "G1-2, send, over." "I1-1, fire mission, grid 234567, 2340 mils (direction from requester to target) "enemy section dug in tree line, over." "G1-2, grid 234567, 2340 mils, enemy section dug in tree line, over." "I1-1, request 5 rounds HE, over." "G1-2, 5 rounds HE, over." "I1-1, adjust fire, over." "G-1-2, adjust fire, Out." The above communication establishes what kind of fire the Platoon wants and also would like to adjust fire to get it on target before the Fire For Effect happens.. "G1-2, shot over." Notice from guns/mortars that a round has been fired "I1-1, shot out." "G1-2, splash, over." Notice that the I1-1 should watch for round impact in 5 seconds. "I1-1, splash out." "I1-1, add 300, left 200, over." I1-1 gives adjustments and the guns adjust and fire another round. This continues until I1-1 is satisfied that the rounds are on target.. "G1-2, add 300, left 200, out." "I1-1, fire for effect, over." Once adjusted fire is on target I1-1 will give permission to fire for effect the requested 5 rounds of HE. "G1-2, fire for effect, out." "G1-2, rounds complete, over." Indicates that all rounds have been fired and mission is over. "I1-1, roger, out." 'Calling For Smoke' When calling for smoke take into consideration the wind direction and the time it takes for the proper coverage to build. You can adjust smoke as well if needed. "G1-2 this is I1-1, fire mission, over" "G1-2, send, over." "I1-1, fire mission, grid 234567, 2340 mils (direction from requester to target "G1-2, grid 234567, 2340 mils, over." "I1-1, request 5 rounds SMOKE, over." "G1-2, 5 rounds Smoke, over." "G1-2, shot over." Notice from guns/mortars that a round has been fired "I1-1, shot out." "G1-2, splash, over." Notice that the I1-1 should watch for round impact in 5 seconds. "I1-1, splash out." "G1-2, rounds complete, over." Indicates that all rounds have been fired and mission is over. "I1-1, roger, out." 'Calling For Illumination' "G1-2 this is I1-1, illumination, over" "G1-2, send, over." "I1-1, illumination, grid 234567, 2340 mils (direction from requester to target) "G1-2, grid 234567, 2340 mils, over." "I1-1, request illumination for 10 minutes, over." Guns will fire the rounds in a predetermined interval so that you have illumination for the required time. "G1-2, illumination for 10 minutes, over." "G1-2, shot over." Notice from guns/mortars that a round has been fired "I1-1, shot out." "G1-2, splash, over." Notice that the I1-1 should watch for ignition in 5 seconds. "I1-1, splash out." "G1-2, rounds complete, over." Indicates that all rounds have been fired and mission is over. "I1-1, roger, out." Once again, if illum. is not where you expected it to be you can adjust it.